


Blow it to Hogwarts Heaven

by Aki_Usagi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, M/M, Severus Snape can't read his godson, Strategist Ron Weasley, Use of a bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Usagi/pseuds/Aki_Usagi
Summary: “And I did the only thing any reasonable wizard could have done. I turned around and ran like hell.” ~ The Dresden Files: The Death Mask“So, Harry Potter. I seem to have backed you into a corner. Any last words?”“Yeah,” Harry said calmly, “Run, run, run as fast as you can,” he booked it for the Forbidden Forest, “You can’t catch me! I’m the Gingerbread Man!”All Hell broke loose.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hogwarts Students & Harry Potter, Hogwarts Students & Hogwarts Students
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Blow it to Hogwarts Heaven

“ _And I did the only thing any reasonable wizard could have done. I turned around and ran like hell._ ” ~ The Dresden Files: The Death Mask

* * *

Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters stood in front of Hogwarts; it’s students, professors, and several Order members. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron looked beaten and bleeding a little, “So, Harry Potter,” Voldemort smirked, “I seem to have backed you into a corner. Any last words?”

Several people were looking at Harry as if expecting an order of attack from him, “Yeah,” Harry said calmly, “Run, run, run as fast as you can,” he booked it for the Forbidden Forest, “You can’t catch me! I’m the Gingerbread Man!”

Death Eaters blinked, but then all Hell broke loose. Students and some of the younger Order Members, such as Fred and George Weasley, started grabbing adult Order Members and professors and booking it after Harry. The Weasley Twins and Ginny were practically dragging their older brothers and father. Hannah Abbott had Professor Flitwick over her head as she booked it with the rest of the Seventh Year Hufflepuffs after Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Draco Malfoy had Severus Snape by the collar of his robes and practically choked him as he dragged him after the retreating army of Harry Potter.

Minerva McGonagall didn’t know what was going on, but she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to protect her students during what was obviously a retreat. She pulled her wand out and followed by Pomona Sprout, and Molly Weasley, and began shooting off spells at the Death Eaters before they could get over their shock and start firing at the children. Remus, Tonks, and several other older Order Members had _no_ idea what was going on but figured following McGonagall’s example was the best they could do.

Within three minutes, only Voldemort and his Death Eaters remained. Narcissa Malfoy looked around, suspicious, “Well…that was easy,” one Death Eater said.

Meanwhile, back in the Forbidden Forest, several people were panting, “Mr. Potter!” Severus yelled, “What the _hell_ was that?!”

“I have to agree with Severus on this one,” Remus stated.

Harry looked at the watch on his wrist, holding up a finger, telling everyone to hold on. Suddenly, the door to the Shrieking Shack opened, causing several Professors and Order Members to point wands at it but slowly dropped them as…First through Sixth Years from all Houses walked out, surrounded by Seventh Year Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson flipped her hair over her shoulder, “I believe that’s everyone, Potter,” she stated, putting her hand on her hip.

Suddenly, Filch and Terry Boot came out of the Shrieking Shack with a tied up Madame Pomfrey over their shoulders, “Yeah, got everyone,” Filch said as they set the medi-witch down, “Sorry, Madame, but you were being quite difficult.”

“Thank you, Pansy, Filch, Terry,” Harry stated before walking to a tree, “Seamus, Ron, Mione?” the names were phrased as a question.

“All set, Harry,” Seamus smirked, “I’m thinking of doing this for a living.”

Everyone rolled their eyes, “Hermione?” Harry asked, pulling a muggle device out from the tree.

“It’s all set to go,” Hermione stated, “All through the piping from the Chamber,”

Harry nodded and set the device down, “Ron,” he smiled at his best friend, “You’re the Mastermind. You do the honors.”

“With _great_ pleasure,” Ran smirked, “All Death Eaters and Moldy inside?”

“If not, it has quite a radius,” Hermione put a hand on her hip.

Ron grinned and happily pushed a button. Suddenly, Hogwarts exploded, “What in Merlin’s name?!” Minerva exclaimed, “What have you done!?”

Harry held up another finger, “Snape?” he looked at his Potion’s Professor, “Is he dead?”

Severus hesitantly lifted his sleeve, and the Dark Mark pulsed once before fading from existence. Cheers from students rang all along the Forest, “…What just happened?” Sprout was very confused yet relieved.

“I…do believe Mr. Potter just defeated Voldemort,” Minerva was confused, “But…I have no idea how he did all this when he was not in school all year.”

“Allow us to formally explain,” Hermione smiled, “This all began after the First Year Incident with the Stone…”

* * *

First Year was coming to a close, and the still exhausted Harry was lying on the couch with Ron and Hermione around him, “Is this…is this going to be a yearly thing?” Hermione questioned.

“Possibly,” Harry and Ron said in unison.

The three looked at each other, “Ron?” Harry asked, “How far do you think you can plan?”

Ron was silent for a good while, “Give me the summer,” he stated, “I should have at least a good chunk of possibilities.”

“I’ll see if my parents will let me get several books on different things that could interest You Know Who,” Hermione stated.

“And I’ll…see if I can get my Aunt and Uncle to see reason,” Harry sighed.

“I would focus on your Aunt,” Hermione suggested, “Maybe your cousin. They’re the ones bonded to you by blood.”

Harry nodded.

* * *

Second Year was when Draco Malfoy officially joined their plotting. Because Harry was not as dense as he made people believe, he’d seen Draco tear the page found in Hermione’s hand. Of course, they still acted as if they hated each other’s guts. By the end of Second Year, all students from their Year from all four Houses were aware of the plotting and slowly worked to get older Years, not loyal to Voldemort, on their side.

* * *

Third Year had seen a bit of tension in the Gryffindor-Slytherin alliance as tensions grew between Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco Malfoy. It wasn’t until Draco managed to drag the trio into Slytherin Common Room after a Double Potion’s class, that things came to light. There it was explained about Lucius watching him like a hawk after last year. He also told them about what he knew about his mother’s side of the family, and he didn’t trust how the media portrayed Sirius Black. The tension disappeared, “Thanks, Malfoy,” Ron said, grabbing a giant mess of papers from Hermione’s bottomless bag, “This is very useful,” he began writing before huffing, “I need a table…” he plopped himself at the table in the middle of the of Slytherin Common Room.

Draco huffed, “Of course it is,” he stated, crossing his arms, “I wouldn’t risk my father finding out if it wasn’t.”

Harry smiled, “If you need to, Draco,” he said, calling Draco by his first name for the first time, causing the blonde to jump in surprise, “I finally got my Aunt to see reason along with my cousin. I’m not even going to bother with my Uncle. If you, or anyone in Slytherin, need to get away from overpressured, strict, or Moldy supporting parents, Aunt Petunia and I have used some of my Vault money to buy a house in Muggle London that we escape to with my cousin when my Uncle is getting unbearable. You can come there. The Floo Network is set up.”

Draco relaxed and nodded, “Thank you, Potter,” he said, smiling before giving Harry a piece of parchment, “When and where they’re going to be taking that Hippogriff. I don’t know how you’ll do it, but I know with a Weasley actually using his brain,” Ron made a short exclamation in anger, “You’ll figure something out.”

Harry smiled, “How long do you think you can get Snape on board?” he asked.

Draco deadpanned, “I’ve been trying,” he stated, “But, apparently, this façade I have to keep my father happy, includes Severus thinking I can’t be subtle. So, I’m making no promises.”

“And you’re _sure_ he’s on the side of taking Moldymort down?” Ron asked.

“I’m more than sure,” Draco stated, “He’s my godfather. I’ve heard over a thousand stories about how he hates James Potter—your father was borderline, Potter, I swear to Merlin, but I’ve also heard a few stories about a Lily Evans. Apparently, Severus also thinks I’m stupid because he didn’t think I knew that Lily _Potter_ was once Lily _Evens_ ,” Draco was pouting at this point, “Do I look that stupid?” Ron opened his mouth, “Don’t answer that, Weasley…”

Harry chuckled softly before he left the address of his second house with Draco. The trio were able to stay only a few minutes more before they had to go before the Older Slytherins returned from classes.

By the end of Third Year, every Gryffindor—minus Percy Weasley for some reason—knew what was going one, and most of the other Houses had ideas.

* * *

Fourth Year was when things took drastic turns. With Harry being forced into The Triwizard Tournament and the media and several distinct Moldymort Followers around the school, they had to be careful how they plan changes and additions without giving away anything. This was when Filch joined the folds and was the only adult actually to figure out the students were acting weird. The first scare that everything would come out was during the Second Task:

Harry walked towards the lake, trying to figure out who his important person could be. He figured it would be one of his friends. He, however, was pulled aside, hiding behind a tree by Pansy Parkinson and…, “Ron?” Harry asked, shocked, “Wait, all the important people should be in the lake already.”

“Exactly,” Pansy hissed, “Draco’s missing!”

Harry’s eyes seemed to be reading an invisible book before they widened, “Fuck!” he hissed, “This is going to not only blow everything but put a target on Draco’s back!”

“Why do you think we’re here?” Pansy snapped, “Granger is Krum’s because, for whatever reason, he’s found interest in her-”

“Watch it, Parkinson,” Ron snapped.

Pansy huffed and held up a piece of parchment, “I managed to snag this from Professor Sprout’s Office,” she stated, setting it down, “I can switch your people without the judges’ and adults none the wiser. It was just a spell to grab who the contestants would miss the most. I’ll switch Draco with Weasley over here, got it?” Harry and Ron nodded, “Okay,” she said, pulling out her wand, mumbling under her breath.

Suddenly, Ron was replaced with a sopping wet, panting Draco. Harry was quick to remove his robes and wrap Draco in them, “What the bloody hell just happened?” Draco asked.

“Pansy, explain,” Harry stood up quickly, “I have five minutes to get to the lake, or my magic is in danger. Also, get him warm. Please.”

Pansy nodded and quickly pulled Draco out of the winter air and into the warmth of Hogwarts.

It had been a close call, but they managed to get through the Year with only one giant hurdle:

Harry, exhausted, stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room. Fred and George helped him to the couch, “Ron,” Harry groaned, “Moldy’s back. Body, brain, everything.”

Ron’s head turned to the stack of papers to his left and started to move them towards the edge, “No!” Hermione flicked her wand, and the pile was banished into the fire in the fireplace, “I’m not cleaning up your mess again!”

“That’s what First Years are for!” Ron whined.

“Really?” Hermione deadpanned as Seamus put a blanket over the sleeping Harry, “Also, someone Floo Petunia and warn her, please.”

“I got it,” George stated, walking over to the fireplace.

Suddenly, the door opened, and George paused with Floo Powder in his hand. Draco walked in, also looking a bit exhausted. Everyone relaxed, and George proceeded to call Harry’s aunt, “Please tell me we have a plan,” Draco stated.

“Working on it,” Ron pulled the stack of parchment on his right to him and began separating it into piles, “You clear on your parts, Malfoy?”

“Yes, I’ll let you know if my batshit crazy aunt is suddenly in my house,” Draco deadpanned before practically collapsing beside the sleeping Harry on the couch, “I want to murder my father, though.”

“Pretty sure my dad is in front of you,” Ron said distractedly, “Don’t forget your promise after Moldy is down for the count.”

“Yes, yes,” Draco yawned before continuing, “Once I’m Lord Malfoy, I’ll give your family your fortune back,” he promptly fell asleep with Harry.

That summer, Petunia had a lot more students in her second house than there were rooms.

* * *

Fifth Year was the hardest year they had. With Umbridge, no one believing the _eye witness_ to Moldemort’s return, and the fact that they had OWLs and NEWTs were not helping. It was decided early on that the DA was only a cover for those _obviously_ against Moldy to learn what they needed of the plotting and changes and teachings most Defense Teachers ignored. They then used Filch and his detentions to teach and tell everyone else.

With Harry’s dream-like visions causing him sleeping problems, Hermione and Draco, sneakily, of course, tried to find reasons or ways they could be. They found two possible answers. One was stupid, however, and they didn’t really count it, “Horcruxes?” Harry, Ron, and everyone currently in the Gryffindor Common Room were looking at the parchment.

“But how could Harry, a living being, be one?” Ron asked Hermione and a smuggled-in Draco.

“That…actually explains a lot,” Harry stated, taking the parchment into his hands, “Why Aunt Petunia and Dudley are fine while talking over Floo, but I see them fighting rage and hatred during the summers.”

“Harry,” Ron said, almost annoyed, “Do you know how hard it’s going to be to figure out _how many_ Horcruxes Moldy’s made? I doubt he would make his prophecized killer a holder of his fucking life and _still_ be trying to kill you.”

“He’s got a point,” Draco stated, his face shifting to deep thought, “Second Year, you said You Know Who appeared from the diary, right?” everyone went wide eyed in realization.

Hermione snatched a piece of parchment from Ron’s stack, “Okay,” she stated, “Until this can be confirmed, we need to plan accordingly,” she began writing, “So, we know the diary and possibly Harry himself are Horcruxes. What other items would Moldemort create?”

The rest of the Year went by as expected. Until the Battle at the Hall of Mysteries. Draco knew he couldn’t be seen. He also knew Harry and his friends were walking into a fucking trap. Draco was pacing in the Common Room with Pansy and a few other Slytherins watching him. Finally, they saw something snap in his eyes, “Fuck it!” he yelled, having picked up a few Muggle curse phrases from Harry’s cousin, “Dobby!”

“Yes, Master Draco,” Dobby stated.

“Take me to Harry,” Draco stated, and they were gone.

When Draco and Dobby arrived, the battle was in progress. Draco and Dobby stayed hidden behind shelves, and Draco glared when he saw his father but made sure to stick to the shadows so nobody could see him. He went wide eyed when his aunt set her eyes on Sirius. No! He _refused_ to have Harry lose another family member, “Dobby!” Draco hissed, and Dobby knew exactly what Draco wanted.

Draco and Dobby popped unseen as Sirius dodged Bellatrix’s curse, but grabbed him before he fell into The Veil. Petunia jumped as the three tumbled on her floor, “What the hell?!” Petunia exclaimed.

Sirius groaned before promptly passing out. He may have dodged the Killing Curse from Bellatrix, but being that close to the Unforgivable still took a lot of him. Draco coughed up a little blood for the same reason. That had Petunia running over, checking both men over before deciding to call an ambulance. The unconscious Sirius was taken into the hospital, the EMTs wondering how the hell this man was still alive. He looked horrible. Draco refused to go, despite Petunia and EMTs' insistence. He couldn’t, or he’d be outed, and it would throw all their plotting out the window. He quietly promised Petunia before she joined Sirius in the ambulance that he would go to Madame Pomfrey as soon as he’s back at Hogwarts.

Sirius had stayed with Petunia, letting everyone believe him dead for the sake of the plan Harry, Ron, and Hermione were creating. The only regret he had was that he wasn’t allowed to tell Remus.

* * *

Sixth Year is when everything when to shit. Draco stumbled into Petunia's house, shaking the summer before the Year began. Sirius grabbed him and set him down before calling for Harry. Petunia made the shaking Draco a mug of hot chocolate. Once calmed, he told them that his father is housing Moldy, forced him to take The Mark, and that his mother was on their side, but not knowing he was firmly on Harry’s side or of their plan. She was secretly mourning Sirius. Harry called Hermione and Ron, and Hermione practically dragged Draco to a muggle tattoo remover while Ron and Harry began adjusting plans. Draco had The Mark removed after several sessions. The last one was free because the remover was annoyed, saying that the ink used was damn durable. It had become a matter of pride at that point.

About the middle of the Year was when shit officially hit the fan. Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and looked at Ron at his Planning Table in the Common Room. It was dead silent as Harry just stood there. Finally, “It’s Horcruxes,” Harry stated.

Ron’s eyebrow twitched, and several Gryffindors hit the floor as Ron flipped the long table and began cursing, “God damn it!” he yelled, “Why?! Why, of all the things I’ve planned for! It _had_ to be the one thing I had only three plans for! _Three_! God-Merlin-fucking-” Ron stormed out of the Common Room, cursing up a storm.

Slowly, First and Second Years came out of hiding and began cleaning up the mess, “So…” Dean asked, “Now what?”

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sighed, “Now…we start figuring shit out,” she stated, grabbing blank parchment.

As Harry had his meetings with Dumbledore to figure Moldemort’s memories, he showed everyone in the Room of Requirement, and they all began planning and trying to figure out what they were themselves. Draco gave them lists of who the Moldemort trusted without question, and they made notes to check those Vaults if possible. Since they knew Moldy trusted Lucius with a part of him.

Draco was getting pissed at his godfather, though. He still knew nothing of their plotting and actually believed Harry knew nothing of Occlumency. Draco could understand Bellatrix not catching on as she “taught” him for the mission Moldemort gave him, but _Severus, are you serious right now?_ Draco was close to grabbing his godfather by the shoulders and shaking him.

The end of the Year was when things finally came to a head. Harry and a somehow escaped Draco stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco was panting as if he’d just run a marathon. Everyone waited for them to speak, “Dumbledore’s dead,” Harry stated.

Everyone moved away from the Planning Table Ron and Hermione were at. Hermione grabbed the table, “Snape did it,” Hermione lifted the table.

“To save me from doing so,” Draco stated, causing Hermione to set the table back down, “But he still doesn’t know,” Hermione promptly threw the table through the tower window.

Ron’s eyebrow twitched several times as Hermione fixed the window without a word, “Fuck it!” Ron finally yelled, “We’re blowing up Hogwarts!”

The walls began to shake, “We’ll rebuild you,” Ron stated, and the walls stopped shaking, “Okay, Hermione, what was that muggle device called again, and how do we make one?”

“A fucking bomb,” Hermione stated, “I’ll owl you and Seamus the science behind them once I’m home. Your brothers should easily be able to create it. Neville, you’re in charge of finding and preserving the Heart of Hogwarts until we can rebuild properly,” Hermione and Ron began writing on parchment, “ _Nobody_ is to know what we’re planning. If even the slightest rumor is started, then we could lose the prime advantage. The final plan will be within Gringotts inside a Vault Harry and his aunt will create under a false name. There won’t be a key, only a phrase. The phrase will be owled to each person once the plans are complete and finalized. Draco, get going before someone realizes your missing,” Draco ran for the Floo, “I would suggest any muggleborns or halfbloods start hiding your fucking families.”

* * *

Several adults and professors were gaping. Draco broke the silence by smacking his godfather in the back of the head, “That’s for thinking I’m an idiot child instead of a Slytherin,” he grumbled.

“Neville, do you have the Heart?” Harry asked as he collapsed against a tree.

Neville held up a fake potted plant, “Yep!” he grinned, “Been carrying this since classes started. Nobody questions why the Herbology nerd is carrying a plant.”

“I…” Minerva coughed before trying again, “I believe all us Professor owe all you student a great apology.”

“None necessary,” Ron stated, “Actually worked in our favor in the end.”

“Indeed,” everyone turned as a ruffled and slightly dirty Narcissa Malfoy walked up, “I must say…I’m very proud of you, Draco,” Draco nodded at his mother as he sat beside Harry, “And a bit disappointed in you Severus.”

“I will admit only to being stuck in the mindset that Draco is that five-year-old that told me every secret he was told,” Severus defended himself weakly.

Draco gave his godfather an annoyed, tired look before intertwining his hand with Harry’s and leaning on his shoulder. Narcissa only hummed, “Should’ve known better,” she said calmly, “You never seem to shut up about Harry Potter, Son. Shall I begin preparing the union?”

Draco glared at his mother, “Not now,” he groaned, “I’m exhausted, and do you know how hard it was to get Harry’s idiot ass out of the mansion without blowing everything to high heaven?”

Narcissa only hummed, “I win!” a Fourth Year Gryffindor yelled, happily.

“Oh, come on!” a Third Year Hufflepuff yelled.

“Was there seriously a bet on whether or not we were dating?” Harry exclaimed, annoyed, “We literally had to switch him and Ron in The Triwizard Tournament manually so we didn’t blow the giant Hogwarts alliance to high heavens.”

“Oh, no,” the Fred stated, smirking, “We’ve known that since your Third Year. Why bet on that?”

“The bet between those two was on if you two actually came out or not after the defeat,” George smiled, “And whether or not Lady Malfoy would be present and approve.”

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, “Why would I not approve?” she questioned.

“Uh…” the Third Year in question said nervously, “Because they can’t have Heirs?”

It was dead silent. Hermione glared at the Fourth Year, “You took advantage of him not yet having that discussion with Madame Pomfrey…” she stated.

“What?” the Third Year muggleborn asked, “What discussion?”

Poppy came up and rested a hand on the muggleborn’s shoulder, “Male wizards can have biological children with another male,” she stated.

“What?!” several purebloods and halfbloods laughed as several muggleborns exclaimed in shock.


End file.
